


Shining Encounter

by i_bananacake



Category: B-PROJECT 鼓動＊アンビシャス | B-PROJECT: Kodou Ambitious, Uta no Prince-sama
Genre: Crossover, First Meetings, Fluff, Fluff and Humor, Funny, Gen, Goushi goes like 'no homo but i love you so much', Not Beta Read, Sweet, cool ranmaru, embarrassed Goushi, fanboy goushi, stage show
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-04
Updated: 2020-05-04
Packaged: 2021-03-03 00:54:24
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,183
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24006190
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/i_bananacake/pseuds/i_bananacake
Summary: Goushi's eyes widened, holding on to the slightest possibility that that serious man waiting for his turn in line, holding two strawberry crepes, was actually his favorite idol.
Relationships: Kurosaki Ranmaru & Kaneshiro Goushi
Comments: 2
Kudos: 12





	Shining Encounter

**Author's Note:**

> I had so much fun writing this! Ah, it’s been so long since last time I worked on something about Thrive. I missed my boys.  
> Enjoy!

Sitting at the small round table, Goushi watched Yuuta lean on the clean surface, trying to spy on Kento's laptop in front of him while the older scolded him in an attempt to low down his excited voice.

The brunette was not very interested in what they were talking about, after all, they had already discussed about work and agreed on what to do with the new song. Goushi was just there to keep company and wait for the youngest to finish the giant sundae and Kento to drink the coffee he seemed to have forgotten aside.

Tired, he looked around seeing the room filled with colorful faces making him realize how nice the café actually was. His eyes walked around seeing the smiling employees when, in a quick glance, he saw, standing at the counter, a silhouette that caught his attention.

Without disguising it, Goushi stared at the man’s leather jacket, looking down at the dark jeans and up again to see the spiky white hair highlighting the man’s personality. Even without seeing his eyes behind the sunglasses or the mouth behind the mask, the young boy’s heart skipped a beat with a worrying thought.

His eyes widened, holding on to the slightest possibility that that serious man waiting for his turn in line, holding two strawberry crepes, was actually his favorite idol.

"What’s wrong?" Kento's voice broke the tension, bringing Goushi back to the loud sounds of conversation around them.

“Huh?”

“Why you staring at that guy?”

The simple question forced the young man to move his body, adjusting himself in his chair, trying, unsuccessfully, to hide the surprise on his face.

Goushi's silence handed him over; attracting even more interest from Kento’s raised eyebrows and Yuuta's attention, curiously turning to face the direction they spoke.

The boy's big eyes, astute as they were, quickly caught the distinct presence of the man in the crowd, looking at his cell phone, and quickly linked his image to the reason for the problem.

“He kinda looks like that rockstar Goucchin has a crush on.”

"The fuck you said?!" The comment made the brunette scream his words, not able to control the redness on his face.

While Yuuta took the opportunity to laugh at Goushi's weakness at being teased, Kento turned, focusing on the direction everyone was talking about, drawing his own conclusions about the situation.

“I… Think it’s actually him…”

The older man's calm voice caught their attention, easing the tension in Goushi's shoulders despite the uncertain words.

Goushi turned around along with Yuuta, following his gaze, wondering if that was possible. At that moment, they didn't even care if they looked like three freaks staring at that unknown man, they just wanted to unravel the mystery.

“You sure? Because... I mean, I don’t think he is the type to eat something like that...” speaking, without even knowing if that was a valid point, Goushi pointed out, seeing Kento shrug.

“But the hair is the same…”

While both sought answers amid doubts, Yuuta stood up, walking past them. The two watched him go not caring about his doings until they saw the youngest approach the man and, smiling, call him out.

Kento raised his eyebrows in surprise as Goushi felt his face stretch, screaming in silence.

Panicked and with a fast beating heart, the boy turned, trying to hide himself, cursing the youngest for being so bold. Kento, however, kept looking, curious to know the answer.

It didn’t take to long for him to see Yuuta pointing in their direction, making the mysterious man turn around, looking for their faces.

Kento, trying to be polite, smiled at him, nodding. Despite shrinking, Goushi noticed his partner's quick moves, putting himself on alert.

"The fuck he's doing?!" He whispered through his teeth, already imagining the worst.

“Goushi...” smiling, Kento spoke without taking his eyes off the other two “I think it’s really him.”

“What?!”

“And he is coming this way.”

The last sentence made the boy's heart stop for a moment. For those miserable moments, he felt the world freeze and his vision become slightly blurred.

“Ha… I'm going to kill Yuuta…”

"Goucchin!" Screaming over his whisper, the young man's cheerful voice invaded the tension of the table. Goushi did not dare to move, he still wanted to believe it was a nightmare. “Goucchin, it's really him! Kurosaki Ranmaru!”

The words rolled around like a swirl in Goushi's head, feeling his heart beating in every inch of his body.

"Goucchin...?"

"Is he okay?" Ranmaru's voice was low, almost like an uncomfortable whisper, and it was enough to make Goushi's stomach freeze.

With no choice, and extremely curious, he turned slowly, finding the man standing beside him with the crepes in his hands. He bit his teeth, holding back the excited scream that wanted to escape his throat.

"I think he is in shock" carefree and enjoying the moment, Kento pointed out. "He is a big fan."

"Oh, really?" Ranmaru took off his glasses, hanging on the collar of his shirt, so he could see the boy better.

Goushi looked at him, seeing his face up close and making sure it was true. His eyes shone and his heart thudded in his chest, wanting to explode in admiration for him.

"Thank you" smiling with his eyes, Ranmaru spoke.

He had barely finished the sentence and Goushi was already standing in front of him with an inflated chest and red cheeks. The unexpected reaction surprised the three who stared at him in silence.

"Kurosaki-san, I..." he tried to speak, but stopped. His sweaty hands clenched, thinking of what he should say to not make him look like a weirdo. His lips parted and, stammering, he tried again. “Your work… is awesome… I- I like it…” The trembling, loud voice disappeared along with the last word, leaving the embarrassment taking over them.

Kento had to turn his face away to keep from laughing while Goushi had to deal with his own face on fire. Yuuta only managed to smile feeling his partner's embarrassment. Ranmaru, however, just stared at him, seeing the truth that in that awkward sentence. Then he smiled behind the mask, giving a nod.

“Thank you.”

"Goucchin is also a singer" interrupting and trying to change the mood, Yuuta said.

“Yuuta!”

“And he plays guitar.”

“That’s cool.”

The compliment made the brunette's angry expression automatically change to wide eyes. He had never even dreamed of being called that by his idol.

“And he has all of your cds and-”

Before Yuuta continued talking, Goushi grabbed him, covering his mouth, allowing him to just mumble happily. At that moment, Kento wanted to disappear in the midst of so many looks turning to see the mess they were making.

Ranmaru wasn’t so sure about what to say. It was always difficult to deal with the fans wanting all the attention and more, but this time he managed to have fun seeing the young man showing his enthusiasm for his work.

“You know, I’ll be doing a small show in a bar late tonight” speaking slowly, Ranmaru caught the attention of the three. “Y’all should come, if you want.”

Taking a card out of his pocket, he reached out, leaving the paper with the address on the table before giving a short nod and walking away.

Goushi was also not good with words; it was always easier to try to show his gratitude for the support through his music. It was what he knew to do best. However, this time, he had to do something and not just stand in shock there.

Goushi dropped Yuuta aside, watching the older man walk over to the counter and pay for the sweets. His head was still processing the invitation when he saw him open the door ready to go.

"Yes!" His body acted on instinct, making him scream in the middle of the room, making Kento duck his head in shame. Ranmaru was already at the door when he heard his voice; he did not turn, but smiled before leaving.

—

“Why are you here? You don’t even know his music! ” Grumbling, Goushi asked when he saw Kento standing beside him at the entrance to the bar, waiting in line.

“Oh, please, we all know his songs because of you” his mocking reply was followed by an ironic shake of the head. "You are such a fan boy, Goushi."

"Shut up!" Crossing his arms, he turned, speaking annoyed. Kento watched him in silence, smiling at how honest his reddened face was looking.

The short fight between them, helped to distract their attention from the boring waiting and, before they noticed, the three were already at the door, finally being able to enter the place.

The bar was small and cozy. It had a reasonable stage where the band was making the few last adjustments and a dance floor right in front. The attendants making drinks all night was on the left side and it was spacious for everyone there to have a good time and relax after the show.

Yuuta’s eyes looked everywhere, talking about every detail he saw while Kento did his best to answer all the questions and keep the boy close. Goushi didn't pay much attention to them, he was too busy dreaming about the possibilities of that night.

It was almost time for the show to start and people were already crowding the dance floor, ready to make the walls decorated with posters tremble. Goushi felt his heart warming his chest in anticipation.

Of course, this was not the kind of place he had expected to meet his idol for the first time, but surely, now, it was the ideal place.

Amid whispers and drink orders, the lights went out. Silence filled the bar for a moment as all eyes turned to the stage glowing red. Soon the voices rose in excited screams helping the young man's heart to stumble over the beat.

"Are you guys ready to rock?!"

The familiar voice echoed through the bar in a distinct cry that made hearts beat as one. At that moment, Goushi felt his body on fire and his eyes fill with feelings that he couldn't even decipher.

Ranmaru appeared on stage in his glorious leather outfit, his bass hanging on his waist and the sharp smile exposed to all eyes. His happiness at being there was hailed by the enthusiastic screams of the small audience.

Kento and Yuuta watched the scene without being able to feel the same as the boy standing between them, but they smiled at each other when they saw his eyes shining like a child seeing fireworks for the first time.

The show started with the classic songs, firing up the audience off the ground, bringing choirs happily accompanying the main star. It was the beginning of an unforgettable night for Goushi.

The show had been going on for a few minutes and although Yuuta was as enthusiastic as the rocker fans, the movement in the corner of the bar caught his attention a little more than it should.

"I think they are giving drinks for free tonight" talking loudly, trying to stand out the speaker, the young man said attracting Kento's eyes.

“You can’t drink.”

“They have juices too!”

The older one turned to his side, staring at his prickly eyes in the dim light blinking hopefully. He knew his band partner well enough to know that if he said no, Yuuta would probably get them on trouble by accident.

“Fine, but I’m going with you.”

“KenKen, I’m not going to do anything bad!”

"Sure..." ignoring the complaints, he spoke walking beside him before turning around and calling Goushi. “You, try to not get lost while we are gone!”

Goushi only heard a gentle whisper, not the whole sentence, he was so mesmerized by the man singing in front of him that nothing else could matter.

Ranmaru shone so brightly on stage that it seemed that all the color in the world had become opaque; nothing would make him justice when his screams vibrated the energy that connected everyone there. The boy's heart seemed to be squeezed in his chest trying to keep up with the loud sounds of the bass mixed with drums.

His lips babbled the music without even noticing when he saw the Ranmaru's colored eyes meet his in the crowd. For seconds Ranmaru's excited face seemed to calm down. The music became low in Goushi's ears. The world stopped.

His eyes widened in slow motion, holding his breath when Ranmaru smiled at him, taking a step back before turning back to the microphone, bringing the young man back to reality.

His racing heart struggled against his chest where happiness didn't seem to fit. His face caught fire and his legs went weak.

—

“Thank you! You guys rock!”

Kento was back there to see the ending, watching Goushi trembling when the idol screamed one last time, making his quick exit from the stage, followed by warm applauses.

It took him a few minutes to realize where he was when the bar lights came on again.

"This... This was the best show ever!" He shouted, making Kento roll his eyes smiling before handing him a bottle of water.

“So what now? We are going back home or do you want to try and break in the backstage? ”

“What- I wouldn't do that!” Wiping the corner of his mouth, he replied offended, seeing the playful expression on the older’s face.

“Heh…”

Looking around, Goushi saw people talking happily, dispersing around the room. The sadness of the ending hit his chest, making him realize that when they walked out the door, it would all become just a memory.

“Can we…” embarrassed, he turned to Kento’s direction, without looking at his face “stay just a little longer?”

Goushi’s shrugged shoulders and sulky lips made Kento think of a tearful puppy wanting attention. A sigh cut his lips, he couldn't stand to babysit those two anymore, but he also couldn't deny their requests.

“I'm going to get another drink” talking, he walked towards the bar, making Goushi follow him. “After I finish it, we going, okay?”

“Ok” with no reason to complain, he happily agreed and soon noticed the youngest missing. “Where's Yuuta?”

“Ah, he drank a lot of juice… Must be dying in the bathroom.”

“Ah…”

“I said he must be dying,” he repeated when he saw Goushi’s eyes floating around, possibly still thinking about Ranmaru.

“What?” He screamed in fright making Kento laugh, giving him no explanation.

Without saying anything else, they made their way to the bar, passing a few people before reaching the counter.

Kento quickly ordered his drink while Goushi sat on the stool, resting his elbows on the table.

“Take that for me,” he said, slapping the table before turning to the corridor, “I'll search for Yuuta.”

“Sure…”

As soon as Kento disappeared, the drink was delivered. Goushi thanked the man, watching the dark liquid in the small glass. In his head, Ranmaru's face looking at him from the stage flashed once again, making his heart race. He knew he looked like a silly teenager acting like that, but he couldn't help it.

“Water, please” through the whispers in his mind, he heard the familiar voice stand out beside him. His face automatically turned, curious, in the direction and his eyes widened when he saw Ranmaru sitting next to him. The man smirked before speaking again. “So, how was the show?”

“I... It was... I- ah...” Stammering, the boy tried to answer the question while his nervous hands squeezed the cold glass.

“Calm down” taking a sip of water, the older man spoke, giving him one time to breathe.

“It was… amazing. Best show of my life.”

“Come on" laughing at the excessive praise, Ranmaru grunted and turned to him “wasn't that big.”

“Yes, it was!” He shouted as if he was the one offended by the comment. “You are amazing!”

His honest words made Ranmaru raise his eyebrows, impressed by the serious tone in his voice. Which also made the silence between them become remarkable and Goushi finally realized what he had said, cowering on the stool, ashamed of himself.

Ranmaru just smiled. The whole time the boy seemed to choose few words to speak and suddenly all his feelings were being exposed and thrown against him. It was loud, but it made the bassist's heart beat happily.

“I mean, I know you have done bigger stages, but...” scratching the back of his neck, he tried to explain himself, speaking slowly with bright eyes, “you made it look like an arena” clasping his hand on his chest, he said smiling. “My heart… was shaking”

The voice, the eyes and the trembling hands expressed the truth in the young man's feelings. Ranmaru was unable to say anything, his parted lips showed his surprise and the happiness of knowing what his music was able to do to people.

“Ranmaru! Cellphone!”

The staff’s voice interrupted the conversation. The bassist looked over his shoulder, seeing a man standing a few feet away. He sighed.

“Ah… just a minute”

Seeing the man turn around and leaving him alone, he turned back, watching Goushi staring at him intently.

“You said you are a singer,” he said, recalling the moment in the cafe. Goushi felt his face burn and just nodded. “Then next time, why don't you sing to me?”

The suggestion made the young man feel grateful to be seated; otherwise, he would have fallen in front of him. His head nodded strongly while his lips parted, leaving only contented grunts to escape.

Ranmaru smiled. The young man's enthusiasm had caught his interest, making him glad to have met him.

“Gimme your number” taking out his cell out of his pocket, he asked. Goushi coughed nervously before managing to speak again. “And your name?”

“It’s Ka-Kaneshiro Goushi…”

“Alright” putting his phone away and taking one last sip of the water, he smiled again, getting up to leave. “Thank you for coming, Goushi” taking a step back, he disappeared into the crowd.

“Tha-Tha-Thanks...”

His eyes stared at people without believing what had happened. He blinked once, twice, three times before reality hit him, bringing a huge smile to his face and hands that clamped his mouth, holding back an excited cry.

“Goucchin got a date!”

Making the brunette jump from his seat, Yuuta appeared screaming, followed by a laughing Kento.

“How unfair.”

Their reaction made Goushi realize that they had been hiding around, watching him all this time. He wanted to yell at them, but ended up just moving his lips in an awkward silence.

“Goucchin, your face is so red!”

“Shut up!”

“Fan boy Goushi!”

“I’ll kill you both!”

With his mind flashing all the colors possible, he spent the rest of the night fighting with his partners and trying to keep his feet on the ground. He knew that a night like this would not be easily forgotten and that his passionate heart would wait every day for the opportunity to see Ranmaru again.

**Author's Note:**

> I think we are all Goushi for RanRan lol  
> I love these tsundere idols <3 And I love sassy Aizome  
> Thank you very much for reading!


End file.
